Welcome to Our School
by TricKy.05
Summary: daily life of SixTONES, SexyFam, Travis Japan, and all Johnny's Jr who attend Johnny's Jr FicMemorial High School for starter, Jinguji Yuta/Iwahashi Genki, Kishi Yuta/Abe Aran/Miyachika Kaito, Tanaka Juri/Kyomoto Taiga/Lewis Jesse/Matsumura Hokuto, Haniuda Amu/Nakamura Reia


**Title : Welcome to Our (Fic)School**  
 **Pair** : aran x miyachika, amu x reia, jinguji x iwahashi, jesse x hokuto, taiga x juri  
 **Chara : all Johnny's Jr**  
 **Genre : slice of life**  
 **Rate : M (because this is sho-ai), T (for story and language)**

 **a/n :**  
 **No Flame Please 3~** i know its not perfect but please be nice :')

 **DLDR** , please dont bother yourself to read something you gonna hate.

 **Lets spread peace all around the world~~~**

 **p.s. dont be rude.**

 **...**

 **Abe Aran/? ( &Matsuda Genta)**

 _High School debut_ -kah? Aran menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur, menghela napas dan melempar sembarang skrip drama yang baru dibacanya. Tersenyum meremehkan, ia menatap langit langit "lo pasti ngetawain gue sekarang" sinisnya entah pada siapa.

"hh brengsek!"

Mengabaikan sosok yang memandangnya remeh di seberang kamar yang hanya dibatasi oleh tirai jaring jaring putih dengan ornamen Spiderman di sudut atasnya. Aran terus memukul mukul bantal tak berdosa yang sekarang sudah semakin tidak berbentuk. "kak, gue rasa lo udah bisa stop bertingkah kayak cewek abis diputusin pacarnya. Seinget gue tadi lo pulang sama kak Miya baik baik aja kenapa mendadak sekarang lo marah marah sendiri mukulin bantal"sindir Genta—adik-aran yang memandanginya remeh sedari tadi.

Aran menghentikan aktivitas memalukannya. Meletakkan kembai bantal dan mengambil skrip yang sudah tidak berbentuk karena tersangkut di terali jendela " _betsuni—_ " responnya singkat. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya. Mengambil jaket yang tersangkut di pintu lemarinya lalu menyemprotkan parfum sebanyak banyaknya.

"jangan terlalu malam, besok kakak nganter aku sekolah kan? Hari pertama semester dua kalo sampe telat kakak yang salah" teriak Genta saat aran berlalu tanpa pamit. Tidak dapat respon, Genta langsung membuka jendela kamarnya menyelipkan kepalanya di sela sela terali jendela yang cukup besar dan berteriak "JANGAN LUPA KAK, KALO LUPA NANTI TONKATSU BAGIAN KAKAK AKU ABISIN"

"IYA BAWEL"

Genta menutup jendelanya sambil tertawa puas, ia beranjak ke sisi lain kamar itu dan membereskan kamar super berantakan aran tanpa mengeluh. Well, yah mereka memang tinggal berdua. Ayah mereka kerja di luar negeri sementara ibu mereka sudah lama pergi jadi mereka secara otomatis mengambil role orang tua untuk masing masing. Meski aran di sekolah adalah cowok populer yang dipuja banyak orang karena udah anak osis, anak basket, anak teater pula dan koneksinya kemana mana, aslinya yah.. Cuma Genta sama temen deket SMP nya aran yang tau. Miyachika yang statusnya menjalin hubungan khusus dengan aran aja belum tentu tau. Puas cekikikan memikirkan kakaknya yang sok-cool itu. Genta mengambil baju kotor yang berserakan sampai ia menemukan kertas foto terlipat yang tampaknya jatuh dari selipan skrip drama yang dipegang aran tadi. Penasaran, Genta membuka lipatan kertas foto itu.

"eh? Kak kishi?"

.

 **Jesse/Matsumura Hokuto**

 **.**

"lo goblok ya?"

"e-eh?"

Jesse memandang Hokuto yang menatapnya sebal? Eh? Mungkin? Entahlah Jesse tidak bisa membaca raut wajahnya "kenapa... tiba tiba"

"gue gatau ada orang yang cukup goblok nenteng motornya sambil ngejer orang yang enggak dia kenal Cuma buat ngajak ngopi di _combini_ " sindir Hokuto jelas. Ia meniup _hot-chocolate—_ traktiran Jesse— sebelum menyeruputnya pelan.

Jesse mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain "eh.." Jesse memutar mutar ponselnya bingung. sebenarnya dia juga tidak tau kenapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menyapa Hokuto, ketua klub seni, seangkatan dengannya tapi tidak pernah sekelas. Apalagi sampai menghentikan perjalanan pulang Hokuto, membawa Hokuto ke _combini_ sambil menuntun motornya dan meneraktir Hokuto coklat hangat gocengan ala _combini ._

keren sekali kau Jesse.

"ah! Juri nyuruh klub dance sama padus buat kerjasama pas pembukaan pekan olimpiade SMA awal bulan depan. Ya lo inget kan acara tu acara diundur sampe bulan depan depan gegara pada sibuk mikirin pergantian generasi.. jadi.. buat mempersempit waktu tampil dia bilang dua klub dijadiin satu aja performnya" jelas Jesse panjang lebar. _'Jenius, smooth, gue emang berbakat jadi aktor,'_ ucapnya dalam hati

Hokuto lagi lagi menatap tidak-senang. "cih, dia pasti nyontek ide gue lagi" desis Hokuto pelan, mengabaikan Jesse yang menantikan respon positif darinya. Lantas saja hati Jesse mencelos mendengar desisan itu. "enggak gue ga ngomongin lo. Ketua _air head_ itu memang suka nyolong ide gue. Biar gue kasih pelajaran dia ntar, lo kalo urusan klub itu tar gue kasih kontak Miyachika aja. Hiroki lagi ngambil _cram school_ jadi belakangan ga terlalu aktif, seinget gue sih Miya yang pegang soalnya Noel juga belum pulang liburan" jelas Hokuto, ia menghabiskan minuman coklat yang jelas dengan cepat mendingin karena mereka duduk di teras _combini_ lalu berdiri.

"eh?" Jesse mengikuti mata Hokuto, ia sedikit sulit memproses ocehan panjang Hokuto, entah mungkin karena dia lemot atau udara sedang terlalu dingin.

Hokuto menyodorkan ponselnya. Jesse menerimanya bingung "input email lo, ntar gue kirim kontak Miya" mendengarnya Jesse langsung semangat mengetikkan alamat emailnya. Semangat? Eh... kenapa?

"gue pulang dulu"

"gue anter deh udah mau gelep kan"

"gue bisa sendiri"

"tapi udah malem kan—"

"menurut lo siapa yang nahan gue di _combini_ sampe jam segini"

"baka, pft" enggak, jesse engga budeg, barusah Hokuto emang ketawa walaupun pelan.

Hokuto menatapnya, tatapan tulus sambil berkata "gue udah bilang kan jaga nama baik lo. Jangan _flirting_ sama orang yang salah" Jesse diam menatap sorot mata itu, sorot yang berbeda. Mata itu tidak menatapnya tajam. Sudut bibir itu tidak tertarik meremehkan. Meski ia tidak begitu jelas menangkap raut wajah Hokuto karena tubuhnya membelakangi sinar matahari yang sedang mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Jesse bisa merasakan Hokuto memandangnya sedih.

" _thanks_ coklat dinginnya"

Dan belum sempat Jesse merespon ucapannya. Sosok itu sudah berbalik dan menghilang di ujung blok.

Jesse menghela napas, tatapan Hokuto tadi mematahkan semua rumor rumor yang selalu mengiringi langkah kakinya di sekolah. Jesse percaya dengan kesimpulannya sendiri. Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok, ia percaya Hokuto bukan seperti yang digambarkan orang orang lewat rumor yang mengitarinya.

—kecuali sindiran _blunt_ nya—.

.

 **Jinguji Yuta/Iwahashi Genki**

 **.**

"um, aku mungkin enggak masuk besok. Gomen, jangan lupa bawa bento sendiri atau makan di kantin ya.." suara serak itu membuat Jinguji gelisah dan berputar putar di sofa kamar Jesse. "gausah terlalu khawatir, Cuma demam kok mungkin juga kalo besok pagi aku baikan aku bakalan masuk" lanjut suara diseberang.

Jinguji tersentak lagi lagi mengubah posisi duduknya "enggak enggak kamu istirahat aja besok pulang sekolah aku kesana, apa.. aku kesana aja malem ini?" tanyanya khawatir. Memang sih cuaca masuk musim gugur tuh enggak terlalu baik dan Genki memang enggak selalu _genki_ apalagi di udara yang kayak gini. Tapi kalau sampai _pitcher_ utama sekolah sakit itu, berarti sakitnya lumayan arah dong?

Genki menggeleng "jangan dong, nanti kamu tertular, besok kan mulai sibuk banget" tolak Genki cepat, sadar betul ia sedang bicara dengan orang yang super overprotektif. Yang pernah ngetok jendela kamarnya di malem menjelang musim semi. Cuma karena dia enggak kasih kabar seharian, makasih buat orang tuanya yang ngajak dia pergi mendadak sampai ia lupa bawa ponselnya.

"pfft, tenang aja aku kan Cuma jengukin kamu, aku sedih kalau kamu sakit, atau kamu mau aku cium biar kamu cepat sembuh?" goda Jinguji,  
"e-eh? _Ya-yamette kudasai_ jin-kun... u-uh" walaupun Jinguji tidak bisa melihatnya tapi mendengar suara itu ia bisa membayangkan wajah Genki yang memerah karena panas dan malu.

"hai hai, gomen. Istirahat yang banyak ya sayang"  
"um"  
"oyasumi"  
"oyasumi..."

"..."  
"jin-kun enggak tutup telponnya?"  
"kamu dong yang tutup"  
"enggak ah kamu aja"  
"ka—"

"WOY PANTES AJA TAGIHAN TELPON GUE MAHAL BANGET YUTA" teriak Jesse merebut telponnya dari tangan Jinguji, demi ke _perfecta_ n Hokuto, kenapa dia harus punya adik tiri sebrengsek Jinguji Yuta? Ia sudah lelah latihan padus dan basket di hari libur terakhir musim panasnya dan kini ia menangkap pelaku yang sudah menipisi uang bensinnya tiap bulan. Ia tidak tau mau marah atau lega.

"AMP—Tut...tut..."

Percayalah, mungkin orang orang di sekolah akan kaget dengan tingkah dua bersaudara ini tapi Genki sudah biasa dengan mereka.

.

 **Haniuda Amu/Nakamura Reia**

 **.**

"stop disini aja sakurai-san"

"tapi _bocchan-_ "

Amu tidak mengindahkan kata kata butlernya dan keluar dari mobil saat mobil itu berhenti 100 meter dari sekolah. Dengan semangat ia berlari nyaris terjungkal oleh kakinya sendiri. Beruntung, yup beruntung Amu memang selalu beruntung. Seseorang menangkap tangannya dan menahannya dari kejadian memalukan didepan gerbang sekolah

"a-aarigatou.. eh-Reia!" ucap Amu kaget.

Reia tersenyum manis, sekejap burung burung dan bunga membuncah dibelakang Reia, begitupun pelangi yang mendadak muncul menambah parah bengongnya Amu "yup! Reia _desu_ , tumben jalan ke sekolah?" tanya Reia. Amu masih tenggelam dalam bayangannya sampai jam besar sekolah mereka berbunyi, Reia mengguncang pundaknya pelan "Amu-kun! Jangan bengong aja kita udh telat" protes Reia menggembungkan pipinya.

"u-uh ya" respon Amu bengong, membiarkan kakinya berjalan terseret seret mengikuti tarikan tangan Reia, persetan dengan perasaan tak berbalas. Dimarahi Reia sekalipun Amu rela kalau Reia bisa menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya masuk ke sekolah.

.

 **Tanaka Juri/ Kyomoto Taiga ( &Matsumura Hokuto)**

 **.**

Kalo ditanya rasanya sekolah, siapa sih yang enggak males? Dengan rentetan ujian, penjurusan, persiapan universitas, tes akademik, dan tes tes lain yang seabrek. _super rare_ banget keberadaan siswa yang dengan senang hati bangun tanpa _waker_ ato _morning call_ , buka jendela kamar sambil menghirup udara pagi. Pergi ke sekolah dengan senyum namplok dimukanya Cuma buat menikmati kuis di _first day_ semester genap setelah _opening ceremony_ super gapenting yang Cuma bertujuan untuk membuat para siswa kram kaki pagi pagi.

Gitu sih, yang tertanam di otak Tanaka Juri (18) ketua osis di JJR FicMemorial High School, sekolah menengah atas yang isinya kebanyakan cowok dengan orientasi seksual dipertanyakan. Tapi, untuk itulah ketos yang sering disapa Juri ini berdiri dihadapan semua siswa. Untuk memastikan, dalam genggamannya sekolah ini tidak akan menindas dan merusak masa remaja para siswa hanya dengan belajar belajar dan belajar. Juri akan membuat sekolah ini menjadi sekolah impian yang membuat para siswa dengan giat bangun pagi dan rela pulang malam untuk kegiatan sekolah. Meskipun harus mengorbankan beberapa makhluk tak beruntung yang dijadikan tumbal mengantar proposal kemana mana.

ucapkan selamat tinggal pada _grade_ buat kalian anggota osis yang gabisa _keep up_ sama _pace event_ nya Tanaka Juri.

— _or so he think_ ,

Taiga melirik Juri yang kini tidur sambil bersender di backstage, percayalah Taiga juga tidak tau bagaimana Juri bisa tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini, _opening ceremony_ sudah mulai dari tadi dan sambutan ketua osis harusnya mulai lima menit lagi. Taiga bisa merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan keluar dari Hokuto yang sedari tadi menatap mereka berdua tajam. Dengan enggan dan malu Taiga mendorong Juri sampai ia jatuh terduduk.

"aakh.. hoaaahmm nani? Sudah _lunch break_?"

" _lunch break_ pala lu, naik sekarang. Sumpah iler duh ck ini kertas pidatonya" ucap Taiga sebal, ia membantu Juri berdiri dan mengusap bibir Juri dengan saputangannya lalu melempar sapu tangan itu ke tong sampah.

Juri mengangguk, ia mengambil kertas yang diberikan oleh Taiga. Membiarkan Taiga membetulkan pakaiannya yang sangat amat berantakan. Lupakan ambekan Taiga semalam, Juri benar benar bahagia bertemu dengan sosok di depannya ini. Meskipun banyak orang takut sekaligus kesal karena Taiga suka mendadak marah marah dan menaikan suaranya tapi Juri tau betul Taiga, itu memang Taiga. "berhenti nyengir kuda. Kurasa cukup satu korban pingsan pidato kepsek, buruan sana"

"hai hai,"

Keluar dari salah satu tirai samping panggung. Juri yang selalu sukses membuat dua ratu sekolah itu kesal berubah menjadi ketua yang tampak bisa diandalkan, berjalan santai ke podium ia membuka kertas yang diberikan Taiga tadi, tersenyum kecil menatap untaian kata yang tertulis. Ia ingat semalam ia membuat Hokuto marah karena perubahan planning dan malah meminta Hokuto membuatkannya pidato untuk pagi ini, meski ia harus menerima teriakan Hokuto malam itu ia tau wakilnya itu pasti masih akan membuatkan teks pidato untuknya maka dari itu, untuk berterima-kasih sudah seharusnya ia menggunakan teks pidato buatan Hokuto dengan baik, tapi...

..

Pluk

"minna! Selamat datang kembali di semester genap!

.

Hai! Ijou-desu! Kalian boleh bubar!"

...

Krek

.

.

Yeah, tenggorokan Juri tercekat, ia bisa mendengar kacamata yang retak dan suara botol minum plastik yang di remas remas sekuat tenaga seolah botol itu adalah lehernya.

.

.

.

well, JJR FicMemorial High School e, Yokoso. :')

.

.

 **Tbc?**

* * *

 **A/N :** ANJA PERTAMA KALI GUE BERHASIL NGETIK FF LAGI SETELAH BERKALI KALI GAGAL, kemaren sempet nyoba bikin hokuje tp ga selesai udh panjang banget padahal soalnya bingung sendiri entah kapan bakal mungkin dituntasin. Ini ff sebenernya kumpulan drabble dari pair pair (yang katanya canon) di jjr, sama pair pair yang saya dan yeo **l** jo suka jd pair pair janis bisa muncul kapan aja. semua anak jjr murid di sekolah fiksi ini.. semua anak janis yang sudah debut bisa muncul kapan aja bisa jd guru ato malah jd orang tuanya (?).  
yaoi? Enggak tau juga.. tapi kayaknya iya #slap.  
Rate storynya T? Iyaps rate story nya ya tp overall M karna sho-ai se soft apapun menurut saya harusnya dikategorikan M #slap  
Universenya sama dengan universe di drabble nya Yeoljo yang The Pencil Case, malah bisa dibilang saling berkelanjutan (?)  
Status ceritanya drabble? Bingung juga mau mengkategorikan apa.. dibilang drabble bisa dibilang oneshoot bisa dibilang chaptered bisa :') anggap saja drabble berlanjut

Kezip itu aja a/n nya.. makasih udah lewat :') mana tau ada yg komen kalo ada amin makasih banyak


End file.
